1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer utilizing refrigeration for cooling.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Computers include processors, chipsets, and other components that generate large amounts of heat and for that reason have to be cooled. A heat sink is usually attached to a processor. Air is blown through a housing of the computer to cool the heat sink which includes a plurality of fins from which heat can be convected to the air.
The temperatures that are generated in personal computers are reaching levels which cannot be controlled by normal forced air convection. Larger computers such as centralized servers generate even more heat and therefore require even more cooling than personal computers.